Amorem Regales
by akumanotenshi0701
Summary: A lost princess from another kingdom, a prince from another kingdom who is searching for a suitable wife, and don't forget you! That's right, you are aiming for the lost princess and happen to be her partner. With this mess of characters, this is going to be nothing but Amorem Regales, the love of royalty. [This is my new account!]
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys! This is a story that I've revised after so long, thanks to my new found muse, I finally done it with the help of google docs. (Thanks, google! You don't suck so don't listen to all those mean people.) Do you guys recognize it after editing it?.. Well.. That's what I have to say before you guys read it. Oh! And~

Don't forget I don't own Gakuen Alice! Have a nice day and enjoy the story.

**T**he class was chattering as usual, normally they all would've skipped today but today was a special occasion. You turn to your left and see a brunette. You've learned that her name was Nogi Mikan, she was assigned to be your partner for a bunch of purposes of the school when you first came to the school. You never understood much about her but you grew to be her friend and sometimes her confinement. You knew she had a younger sister but you never knew her full history. You didn't mind, you knew you could trust her and that she would tell you when you were ready.

You heard a soft wince from the girl as she craned her neck around to look to the front of the classroom, you turned in the direction as well and noticed that Mr. Narumi had finally come to class. You blushed, not realizing that you had been paying attention to the girl you loved for so long. It was different to you.. Loving someone.. You tried to ignore it for a while, _ignore her. _But it proved to be difficult as she was your partner. You wanted to wait for a while until she completely trusted you before confessing your love. You've hinted it to her before but she never understood it. Either that or she had ignored it.

"_**Ahem." **_Mr. Narumi coughed loudly enough to kill down the ruckus that the class had made before continuing, "As you all should know based on the gossip coming around the class, the crown prince from the kingdom Piras has come to here to be a student."

You wondered what was going on, you haven't heard of a prince coming here. You were almost secluded from the majority of the school, they saw you as different and rarely spoke to you. The only friends you had were the same as Mikan.

"Come in."

With that, the door had rolled open to reveal a tall boy with raven black hair which seemed to hide his eyes. He was wearing the school uniform but anyone could tell he was of importance the way it was decorated, much less the badge he wore.

"Prince Natsume!~" A girl behind you on your right had screeched, as well as most of the other girls.

_Natsume? _The name was foreign.. Something you've never heard of before.. But it suited him somehow.. It was different.

You heard the screech of a chair backing and you turned to see Mikan swinging her bag on her shoulder and walking to the class president, Yuu. You hear the two whisper before she leaves the classroom in the midst of the chaos. It wasn't anything different, she normally left class after it starts and you felt as her best friend and her partner that you needed to go with her. You went over to Yuu to convince him.

- **Meanwhile with Mikan-**

She was walking through the hallway, navigating her way through to get to _her _classroom when she bumped into someone. Normally she was graceful, having to go through all those classes but here, here Nogi Mikan was a horrible klutz so she let herself fall. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the clean, cold floor of the academy but found someone catching her from her fall. In the process, their hand had raked through her hair and ruined her ponytail and her glasses fell to the floor, the glass cracking from the impact. She looked opened her eyes and looked up at her savior and found her cousin, Nogi Ruka. She gave him a crooked smile and thanked him quietly before getting out of his hold and moving onto Chiyo's classroom.

"Wait! I want you to meet someone." She nodded since she owed him at least this. And he ran off to get the person as if she would run away.

He came back shortly after with the new student in my class who she deemed to be the 'Prince Natsume' that all those girls were flocking over.

"Natsume, this is my sister, Mikan. Mikan, meet Natsume. He's the crown prince from Piras and my best friend." The two shook hands and felt static from Natsume's hand. Natsume finally looked up, revealing his crimson eyes. Mikan gave a barely audible gasp at the curious color and bent down to grab her glasses and shoved it in her bag. Natsume gave a silent nod as a sorry for the shock and turned around walking away.

Mikan rubbed her hand against her skirt softly and looked over to Ruka after he got out of sight. "He's something.. "

"He isn't normally like that.. He.. It seems like he finds an interest in you.." Ruka gave a soft chuckle since he knew Natsume did something that Mikan wasn't aware of and didn't know what meant in his kingdom. Mikan looked up to ask what he meant but found him walking away already.

Figuring it wasn't anything of importance, she continued walking on to Chiyo's classroom.

- Your Point of View-

You spotted Mikan walking closer and gave a nudge to her sister, Chiyo who you had picked up to save the time. She smiled and walked closer to us, kissed Chiyo on the forehead softly and gave you a kiss on the lips. It was a common thing in the kingdom they were in, Alicia, to kiss those special to them as greeting. And it was strange to you the first time it happened but after a while it had been more than fine, even kissing back.

"Lets go home then, yeah?" Chiyo gave a lopsided smile and nodded, jumping into your arms.

Alright then! That's the end of it. I'd like to dismiss some of the confusion if you had any. I got a bit confused halfway through writing as well but I'm happy with how it turned out. If you have something that you don't want to

1. The story is seen through mostly your eyes.

2. You might have a special role as Mikan's lover unless you guys prefer Natsume instead. I kinda' want to see it going through an OC's route but I love Natsume as well so I figured you guys would choose! I haven't given a defined role to you yet so you guys can pick two things about this character.

**Are you a boy or girl?**

**Who do you want for Mikan: Natsume or you?**

3. I look forward to writing more but until you guys give me an answer, I don't want to write too much. Thanks for reading the story and make sure to give me reviews?

{Information on the chapter: 4 pages, 1189 words}


	2. Chapter 2

–– Natsume's POV—

_T__ime was being wasted and I had duties as the crown prince. Father was ready to retire as king and it would soon be mine. The kingdom was going to be held in my hands. Leading the kingdom seemed like little problem to me, father raised Youichi, Ruka, and I on sword fighting and jousting. I visited the commons three times a week to see how their lives were and to hear their complaints (if any) and they would often entrust their pleads to me to give to my father if there was something that prevented them from speaking with my father. They were fond of me, as I were them and I saw many of them as my family. Family that I was certain I would protect at all costs. The only problem with inheriting the kingdom was a queen beside me. The women in the kingdom were all too young or too old for me to wed or were already taken. The only option was to take a wife from another kingdom._

_There were only five kingdoms; four of which were allied together. The kingdom Piras, which was my home, located east. It was known for flames that were held in our wedding ritual, hence the name. The kingdom of Chisei, which was the kingdom ruled by the family of Imai and located west. I didn't know much about them, only that the king and queen's only daughter was engaged to Ruka. They were known for the vast technology that no one but they had. The "main kingdom" of Alicia which was located south. It was ruled by the Nogi's. Ruka was an only child like Imai and his parents would take him up to Piras to play with me as a child which resulted in us becoming friends. The kingdom was known for their kindness and their easy acceptance for strangers and new traditions. People would go there for a new beginning. The last kingdom of the four was Amarefide, up north. I've only heard rumors of the kingdom, their king and queen were both beautiful and kind. They had the power to resolve any difference. Their daughter was someone I have never seen before. She was supposedly the best friend of the Chisei kingdom's princess and she had a stunning appearance and always held a stimulating conversation. And she, as a last resort, was suppose to be my fiancée. Was. She had disappeared from the public eye four months ago and no one knew where she was. Only those close. The fifth kingdom, the one that had no allies was the kingdom of Andlat. No one knew the actual ruler except those who went to war with him. He was rumored to be an evil man and the peasants were held in their homes for an unlimited amount of time._

_So I decided to go to Alicia in search for a suitable wife. I knew my dear friend could help me in a way or two. I didn't expect him to help me so soon though, to be dragged out of my new class to meet this girl. My friend, my __**best **__friend wanted me to meet this one girl. I knew he had found my queen for me._

We shook hands briefly as she squeaked a quiet hello. Static came from my hand and I felt her pull away. Embarrassed, I nodded a sorry to her before running away. Ruka introduced her as his sister but I've known him since he was a baby, there was no sister. There must be something about this girl.. Something that I need to research on.

I went back to class and searched around to find the class president that was introduced to me earlier. I found him talking to two girls, Anna and Nonoko. They looked similar and I guess they were sisters but I haven't heard much about them. From the short conversation I had with them, they seemed nice enough.

"Y-Yuu.." I tapped his shoulder, interrupting their conversation. I kept my eyes down again, I wasn't worried since everyone was informed of the tradition.

"Prince Natsume?.. Is there something you needed?" He looked at me worriedly, wondering if he left something out of the guide.

"I.. Erm.. Ruka.. Prince Ruka's sister.. Can I have some information on her?"

"Miss Mikan?.. Of course. Well, she's in this class if you want to talk to her yourself tomorrow. She sits over there…" He turned and pointed at the desk that was against the window, the chair was scooted far back which explained why she was out of class. I narrowed my eyes when he addressed her without formalities.

"Is there anything else you could tell me about her?"

"She's younger than Prince Ruka by two years. She excelled in some subjects and got moved up in our class. Her.. Her adopted sister, Chiyo is only 4 years of age. She looks out for her often. Her partner happens to be one of the new students, Setsuna. Not much is known about Setsuna, but she's a beauty. She looks after Mikan a lot. Mikan in turn does the same. She's quite loyal to her friends but she doesn't say much unless you say it first. Anything else, you'll have to look in the Nogi index in the school's library."

"Thank you.. I think I'll do just that. Will you point me the way?"

"I think I can do better than that.." he pulled out something out of his pocket. It looked like a small book and was black with purple lining, I noticed some words at the bottom but I couldn't read it fast enough before he flipped it open. Out came a map of what I guessed to be the school, he spun the map around with his finger before he clicked somewhere and it showed the classroom. Slowly as he began to talk, a miniature me started walking to show me the way and ended near the Nogi index.

I stared in awe at the product, it looked to be a remote but it seemed to project destinations so.. It couldn't be?

Before I could stop myself I asked him about the product, "Who made that?.."

He smiled and turned it off, the projection slowly disappearing into wisps in the air, facing me with it in hand.

"It was made by Princess Hotaru Imai. We got it as a present since Miss Mikan said that we were nice people; she eventually warmed up to us.."

"Ruka's fiancee?"

"Ah, yes.. I'm surprised you know that.. Only a select few know of the engagement.." He stepped closer after gaining permission and began to whisper, "Truthfully, Prince Ruka had fallen in love with her a long time ago so he asked to have it arranged.."

The idea of Ruka falling in love with someone had made me chuckle. He gave me a curious look before I shook my head.

I bowed at him slightly and went on to the library. Following the directions that the curious Imai product showed me.

But on the way there, I had bumped into a small girl.

She fell down on her butt and started to tear up, looking at me. I tried to help her up but kingdom traditions had prevented me to, as only her destined one would be able to touch her, along with family and same gender.

"_**Chiyo!" **_

A girl wearing my class uniform had come running up behind her and quickly scooped her up in her arms.

–– Setsuna's POV—

I quickly scolded her for running away and wiped her tears away before looking at the person that she had bumped into.

It was the new student.

"Prince… Natsume, right?"

The male nodded quickly and got up, dusting off his trousers.

"I'm sorry that she bumped into you. I was supposed to be watching her but she had run away when I tried to have her eat her lunch."

"It's embarrassing!" She injected.

I gave her a sharp glare, "Is not! Mikan made it for you when she was still tired so eat it to the very last grain." Pinching her cheeks gently, I stared into her eyes sternly.

After getting a tearful nod, I smiled and turned to leave with her after bowing to the prince.

"You should get ready for your welcoming ball tonight, Prince Natsume. You're the main event after all.. "

I gave him smile and walked away to the bedding chambers.

{Information on the chapter: 4 pages, 1427 words}


End file.
